Donald Trump
Donald Trump battled Ebenezer Scrooge alongside J. P. Morgan, Kanye West, and The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come in Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Donald John Trump, Sr. (born June 14, 1946) is an American business magnate, investor, television personality and author. He is the chairman and president of The Trump Organization and the founder of Trump Entertainment Resorts. Trump's extravagant lifestyle, outspoken manner, and role on the NBC reality show The Apprentice have made him a well-known celebrity who was No. 17 on the 2011 Forbes Celebrity 100 list. Considered one of best known real estate entrepreneurs in the United States, Trump is the son of Fred Trump, a wealthy New York City real-estate developer. He worked for his father's firm, Elizabeth Trump & Son, while attending the Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania, and in 1968 officially joined the company. He was given control of the company in 1971 and renamed it The Trump Organization. In 2010, Trump expressed an interest in becoming a candidate for President of the United States in the 2012 election, though in May 2011, he announced he would not be a candidate. Trump was a featured speaker at the 2013 Conservative Political Action Conference (CPAC). In 2013, Trump spent over $1 million to research a possible run for president of the United States in 2016. Lyrics Wake up, Scrooge! I'm about to take a Dickens of a dump On this lonely, homely, little miserable grump! I'm like the star on a Christmas tree! You're like the stump! I'm not known for my heart, but you're still getting trumped! You remind me of my ex-wife in a bikini 'cause you disgust me. Keep your TB from Tiny Timmy away from me. Don't even touch me! I don't shake hands, I don't make fans; I ruin rappers faster than Scottish lands! Even Jay-Z knows what a pimp I am! I got my name on the front of the business, man! My raps will haunt you, make you think you're going insane! You're about to get whooped by three emcee's of the ethereal plane! So when the clock strikes, prepare to enter a world of Christmas pain! 'Cause I'm out! I got my own f***ing problems. Call me 2 Chainz! Gallery TrumpReactionERB.png|Trump's confirmation of seeing the battle on Twitter Trivia *Since the battle he appears in is based off the story of A Christmas Carol, he represents Jacob Marley. *He carries two chains, which is exactly what Marley had in the movie A Christmas Carol. **This is also referenced in his line, "'Cause I'm out! I got my own f***ing problems. Call me 2 Chainz!" *Donald Trump was the second character to have a line in the rap battle to be censored, the first being Luigi. The reason being in this battle that Trump's show always censors profanity, therefore being a cultural reference. **Both of these rappers were played by Nice Peter. ***However, there was a first video for John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly which was censored, which was released on September 22, 2010. If this video is counted, then John Lennon is the first person to be censored, followed by Bill O'Reilly, with Luigi as third, and making Donald Trump the fourth. *The real Donald Trump tweeted, "What's with this rap stuff with me and Ebenezer Scrooge?" with a link to the battle, meaning he watched it. https://twitter.com/realDonaldTrump/status/414073211689529344 **He is the first character to have mentioned the battle he appeared in, the second being Stephen King. *He is the second title rapper of Season 3 to only have one verse, the first being Darth Vader, and the third would eventually be Bill Nye. References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Nice Peter